1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of belts applicable to intermediate transfer belts or fixing belts for copying machines, printers and so forth, and relates to a manufacturing apparatus of these belts.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In electro-photographic copying machines and printers, belts are used for transferring or fixing toners. Usually, these belts are formed out of resins with a low stretchability and sometimes they bear coated layers.
Since the above-mentioned conventional belts are usually formed out of only resins with no elastic layers, their shapes and sizes are limited, consequently, their applicable areas are limited.